


A Hero's Ending

by cyan13



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Family Dynamics, Other, Sadza, Tears, angsty, everyone is sad, ghostinnit, hurt comfort, i cant tag, no beta reader we go down like L'Manburg, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: The battle of New L'Manburg and there is always a few casualties in war, ain't there? and it looks like a hero might not get their happy ending...(or Tommy dies, techno is sad, philza is sad dad, oh no!)
Relationships: Philza & and Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 337





	A Hero's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> started this at 4 am yesterday, finished it around 4 am tonight, noice-
> 
> Enjoy!

Around the man, the world was on fire. Caused by his own doing, his own TNT, his withers. Techno could hear screams, could hear cries. He could hear laughter, an insane almost cackle. Could hear the sound of wings flapping.

He could also hear a weak cough, from the rubble around him. With a glance at the world going up in flames around him, the pink-haired man went to go investigate the sound. He stared in horror at the sight before him.   
  
“Tommy?”   
  
“Hey Blade…” the boy was prompt again the wall, a crater around them. The teen was weakly holding onto his middle, a small stream of blood falling from his lips. “How’s it going?”   
  
The pink-haired warrior kneeled beside him, dropping his sword to his side. It clanged against the cobbled ground, forgotten. The sound of fighting behind them was muffled. “You’re dying, aren’t you?”

Tommy chuckled, it was weak and he started to cough at the effort. Techno placed his hand on the teen’s shoulder, trying to keep the boy from doubling over. “Was gonna die one day, Tech. Nothing can stop that.”

“I can get you a totem, or I can get a healing pot or-” A hand landed on his cheek, silencing him. 

He looked at the teen, who was smiling at him, looking tired. Oh so tried. “I’m dying, and I’ve come to find I’m ok with that.”   
  
The teen’s eyes look dull, not like the bright blue that they were when the teen was 6 again, not 16. The boy who would help ground Techno after a fight, who would brighten up his day with just a smile. His mentor and best friend’s youngest son. The one that reminded Techno so much of Phil. 

He could remember how he had come to visit the small family, one he almost likes to call his own, back when Tommy was small, tiny really. Back when he was six, seven maybe. He had stumbled through the portal from the main hub, sword strapped to his hip and blood stained his white button-up. 

He could hear a door being thrown open and the sound of small footsteps. The tried teen looked up to see a mop of bright blond hair rushing to him, a grin on the baby blue-eyed boy. He had jumped, trying to tackle the pig hybrid teen into a hug. 

Tommy had placed his small hands on his face, smiling at him. “Welcome back home!” he would say, not caring about the blood that stained the older, just happy to have him back and in one piece. Not caring if Techno had most likely killed someone. He was a kid, he didn’t care much for all of that then. 

“But your gonna die,” Techno muttered, trying to hold back the tears that tried to form in his ruby-colored eyes. The sound of fighting behind him seem to get louder, the voices started to get louder, and louder.   
  
_ Tommy. Dyinginnit. E. Protect him. HE BETRAYED YOU. Blood for the Blood God. Child. E. The gremlin. Save him. Kill him. Don’t let him die. Let him die. E. _

“Your not dying,” he said after a while, just listening to the sound around the two of them. He pulled a golden totem from his back pocket, before grabbing Tommy’s hand off his check, forcing the teen to told the totem. When he weakly tried to let go of it, Techno gently held the teen’s hand, keeping the teen from dropping the artifact. “Please Tommy, I can’t watch you die.”

The teen let out another weak chuckle, a little more blood falling from his lips. “I was gonna die one day,” Tommy said, it was almost a whisper, but Techno could hear him loud and clear. “Hero always dies, don’t they? They might stop the villain, but they always die in the end.”

  
  


“I can get Phil, he can help you,” the man started to ramble, almost letting the tears that gathered in his eyes fall. He could not let them, not today. Not any day that would come. He would not cry, not for the teenager. Not for the teen who betrayed him and used him.

No, he would cry for the boy who he watched grow older, the boy who had seen pain and he had stood by and did nothing. Not when Wilbur had gone insane. Not when Phil had left the two on their own for years at a time to do his silly little hardcore world and his only connection to his sons was there their coms. 

So, no. No tears for the teen who a few days ago had betrayed him. No tears for the one he had called a comrade.

But he would shed tears for the boy he watched grow older. The boy just wanted his family to be together for one day. Just one day, alive and well, not worrying about wars or death around the corner.

He felt a hand grabbing his own, weaky. He looked down, watching as the teen placed the totem in his hand. “Technoblade, I’m not going to use this totem, you need it more than me,” Tommy whispered out.  _ Tic Tok Tic Tok, Tommy was running out the clock.  _ “Heroes all ways die in the end. Theseus died in the end, guess I am like him, huh?”

He felt the hand in his start to go slack and panic ran through him, holding the hand over the totem, hoping it would work, that this kid wouldn’t die that day.

The totem never popped, it never let its life-saving energy be released into the air. Techno felt a pit grow in the bottom of his stomach. The sound of fighting became louder and he felt his communicator ping in his pocket. He knew what it would say, and he knew if he looked at it he would break down. 

Techno didn’t have time for that. 

The teen was slump again the wall, gray-blue eyes half-closed. Like he had tried to close them in his last few months. With a sigh, the warrior picked up his sword and placed it back onto his side, before reaching down and picking the broken form. 

As he walked out of the rubble, Tommy held it gently in his arms. 

The sound of fighting died down, the screams and laughter stopping. 

Side him, he heard wings coming down beside him, could hear a gasp from those around him. Should hear someone drop their sword, maybe from shock, maybe from getting disarmed at the last second. 

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” The sob filled voice of Phil asked, placing his hand on Techno’s shoulder. 

The pink-haired man gave a sober nodded before nodded at him to follow. “I’m taking him back to my cabin,” he explained, starting to walk down the path of rubble. “I’m going to give him a proper funeral.”

No one tried to stop him, not with Phil following after him, both ranboo and Tubbo were quick to follow, tears streaming down their faces. No one dared to go near the mourning father, the silently crying warrior, and two sobbing teenagers who just wanted peace.

Tommy was right, heroes die in the end. And he was a hero who never got a chance to get a happy ending. Theseus never got it, and it looked like the blond in his arms would never get to see the end of his story.

Would the land ever have peace? 

Techno wasn’t sure, but he would do his damn hardest trying to make this server better. 

* * *

It had been a week since Tommy has passed; since Phil had lost another son, since Techno watched another young man die, since Tubbo and Ranboo had moved into Techno’s small cabin. 

There was a grave back into one of the nearby, snow-covered hills. It had a cobble headstone, and a few flowers the two teens had decorated with it. There was a jukebox placed not far from the grave, where the teens would spend most of their day. 

From what Techno had seen, it was either held in silence or in tears, the two comforting each other for the loss of their friend. 

Phil hadn’t seemed to have stopped moving since he had gotten to the cabin. The winged man was busy fixing food or talking with anyone who would listen. In some of those talks, he would end up talking about Tommy and break down. 

Didn’t help that Ghostbur had followed after them they had buried Tommy, saying he would be back. He came back as a ghost, why couldn’t his little brother? He kept saying that whenever he saw someone who looked sad. Giving them a handful of blue and hugging them before floating off.

Techno himself wasn’t doing that well either. Each day was another that he was reminded that he couldn’t help Tommy. Another reminder that a sixteen-year-old had passed away and he could do nothing to stop it from happening. He could go out to the nearby forest and just swing his ax at it, not caring if he cut down a spruce tree or not. Just more firewood for the day.

It was that weekend when something changed, something that made Techno let tears fall for the first time in years. Tears that he didn’t even try and stop.

He woke up, way before the others, going to go cut up some firewood. Techno left a few logs outside under the bee in closer before dinner the night before, to keep them dry enough to burn. But what he saw near the bee’s had him freezing, almost dropping his ax onto his foot. 

Giggling away at the bees, was a short boy, floating over the frosted ground. He wore a tattered red and white shirt, tan cargo shorts the same way. His skin was a smoky gray, dirty blond hair streaked with dark gray. There were white tears, silently falling from his bright, bright blue eyes. Tommy looked like he was six all over again.

“Tommy?”   
  
The boy looked up and smiled. “Hey, Blade!” 

“How?”    
  
The boy didn’t answer. Instead, he floated over to the man, a grin on his face, tears still falling. The boy placed his hands on Techno’s checks, grinning. “Thank you for bringing me home, Techno.”    
  
Tears fell that day, tears the man had been holding in for over a week. 

He couldn’t get any words out, only tears.

That’s how the other people of the house found the two. Techno staring in shock at the ghostly form of Tommy, who looked so small, so young. Maybe heroes do get happy endings after all.


End file.
